


Get Wasted With Me.

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Friends With Benefits, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hank never expected to see Gavin fucking Reed at his front door.He also never expected for the first words out of Gavin's mouth to be "I need a drinking partner."





	Get Wasted With Me.

"Ah fuck."

"You suck my cock like you fucking need it."

A rough tug on his hair ripped out a moan.

"Fuck, Hank. You're such a slut for my cock. Tell me who's cock your sucking. Use my name. I love hearing you moan my name."

With a wet pop his lips left the cock that previously occupied his mouth.

"I'm sucking your cock, Gavin."

To be clear, no were not dating, we're not married or some shit. We're just friends with benefits. It's a long story so we can just start from the beginning as to how we became friends with benefits.

*Bang Bang Bang*

It was fucking 10 pm and my front door was getting pounded on while I was trying to enjoy the game.

"Open the fucking door. I know you're still up."

What the fuck? That voice sounds oddly like Gavin's. After he decided to bang on my door again losing patience I swung the door open to find the one and only Gavin fucking Reed. He was wearing sweatpants a tee shirt and a sweatshirt.

"What the hell do you want?" Surprisingly enough I hadn't drank anything since I came home from work.

"I need a drinking partner. I know you can hold your liquor and I got 3 bottles of whiskey, 2 bottles of vodka, and for the hell of it a bottle of fucking scotch in my car. I really need to get fucking wasted with someone."

"And where are you going to sleep? You sure as hell ain't driving if I let you get wasted."

"Was kinda hoping you'd let me crash on your couch. I just ..." He stopped for a moment and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just don't wanna drink myself into to hospital again. Told myself that I would be better than that."

"You bring painkillers too? It'll be a terrible hangover."

"Yeah I got everything. Just come on get wasted with me please."

"Go get your shit. I'll grab some blankets and a pillow." I don't know if I was gonna regret this or not but after he said he didn't want to drink himself into the hospital again I wasn't just going to let him drink on his own.

"But your ass is telling me why you want to drink yourself stupid when you get in here." I left the door cracked open so Sumo wouldn't run out. By the time I came back with the pillow and blanket he was sitting on the couch with one leg bouncing up and down rapidly he had already spread out all 6 bottles on the coffee table and I could tell he was just itching to down a bottle.

I had set the blanket and pillow on the side table and turned off the tv before sitting down on the other end of the couch. "Before you even take a god damn sip of that shit you're going to tell me why the fuck you were at my door asking for me to get wasted with you."

"My mom died." He glanced at the time. "Half an hour ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss." I didn't fucking think Gavin would come to me over this.

"Don't be. I'm sad yeah I mean it's my mom but I'm terrified more than anything right now." He couldn't even look at me when he spoke. He fucking looked terrified.

"You said something about drinking yourself into the hospital again. Why'd you do it the first time?"

"The first time I was only 20. Wasn't even legal for me to drink then. My sister was 15. I found her in a pool of her own blood. She slit her wrists with my pocket knife. We all knew she was depressed but we thought she was getting better with the therapist. She looked so much happier. My dad blamed it on me. I went over to my friends house. He was 23. Then I proceeded to drink half a bottle of absinthe."

"Shit." He was shaking so badly that I was worried he was going to fall over. I rubbed his back slowly and tried to calm him down.

"Do you want to tell me why you want to do it again now?"

"Cause now I know that there's nobody stopping my father from beating me again."

"Okay." I just kept rubbing his back slowly with one hand.

"Don't tell anyone about this. Please." He was crying but not furiously crying like I would have expected.

"I won't. After you calm down we can drink okay." He just nodded and focused on calming down. It took a good 30 minutes for him to calm down completely.

"You don't have to rub my back anymore." He wasn't shaking anymore but the way he spoke was cracking. I pulled my hand away and spoke gentler than normal.

"You want to start?"

"Yeah. Don't let me drink more than what will get me wasted." He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and opened it only to drink straight from the bottle and guzzle down a good 3 finger amount within 2 seconds. He didn't even cough after.

"Damn, I guess you are good at holding your liquor."

"I told you I need someone who can hold their liquor." He held out the bottle before pulling it back. "Shit. You probably don't want to drink straight from the bottle right after I did." I grabbed the bottle from his hands and pressed the opening to my lips before taking a long swallow.

"I really don't give a shit."

That's how we stayed for awhile. Just passing the bottle back and forth drinking from it and talking. After a third of the bottle was finished I didn't pass it back to him.

"I don't know how you get when you're drunk, right now I'm fine but we should probably wait till it fully kicks in then we'll see if you can have more."

"Yeah okay."

He knew that he had a strong buzz at least. He could feel it. He could feel something else too.

"Okay. If you want to stay you gotta tell me why the fuck you have a boner."

"Shit." He was groaning now as he took his sweatshirt off to which he was wearing a tee shirt. "I forgot about that."

"Forgot about what?"

"My body is fucking weird. I get hard after I drink a certain amount of alcohol. Don't fucking worry I'm not trying to get fucked. Besides you're straight."

"I'm bi."

"Wait, since when?"

"Since always. But besides I wouldn't even be able to do it if you wanted me to." I just thought he wouldn't remember anything by tomorrow morning with how drunk he wanted to get.

"What age catching up to you?"

"It's not the age. It's the whiskey. Gives me a bad case of whiskey dick. It works just fine just can't actually get it up all the time."

He just sat there staring off into space and was thinking. His sweatpants doing nothing to hide that he was still hard.

"Can you even get horny?"

"Yeah."

"Are you?" I swear if he ever asks about this ever again I'm blaming the whiskey.

"Yeah a little bit. But my dick doesn't want to get hard." I gestured to my boxers that I was wearing. I wasn't going to put pants on for him just because he was in my house. I'm fucking comfortable.

"So you bottom?"

"It's the only way to cum when I can't get it up."

"Fuck." He was groaning under his breath here and there but he didn't seem to care much. I would have lied if I said I didn't take a look at where his cock was standing proud in his sweatpants when I noticed that there was a wet spot on his light gray sweatpants.

"Shit. Gavin are you not wearing fucking boxers?" He looked down at himself slightly horrified.

"Sorry." I couldn't help myself to do anything but sigh so that's what I did.

"When was the last time you even had sex?"

"I don't know. Probably a year ago." He didn't get laid often with that attitude.

"Have you even touched yourself since then?"

"Why the fuck do you want to know?"

"Just answer me Gavin." I was fed up with his bullshit.

"Once or twice."

"Gavin." He was trying to keep some of his dignity but he knew it was a lost cause.

"I've only cum once since then." He hated himself for telling that to Hank but he knew Hank wouldn't let him go home with this amount of alcohol in his system.

"Fucking hell Gavin. Why? You know that can really hurt you if you don't."

Gavin didn't even answer.

"Gavin. You know that I ain't going to tell people." I heard him mutter something under his breath but I couldn't make out what it was.

"You gotta fucking speak up."

"Cause I can't get off without dominating somebody but everyone tells me I'm too damn rough. Okay. Are you happy now?"

"Yeah I am." I don't know what compelled me to do it but I moved to sit closer to him and I said something to him that I knew would either fuck me over or get me fucked.

"I may be old but over the years I've learned that I like it rough." And apparently that was Gavin's tipping point.

"You asking for me to fuck you?"

"Perhaps."

"I-- No I don't fuck someone just cause they want my cock." He hesitated so I knew I had a chance.

"How about you fuck me and if I'm a good lay we could maybe do it again."

Gavin took a second before groaning. "You asking to be fucking friends with benefits?"

"Yeah I guess I am." I don't know if it was the whiskey talking or really just my ass wanting to be fucked but I couldn't help but slide my hand under his sweatpants to feel nothing but skin. He grabbed my hair roughly and pulled.

"Oh god." I don't know how he managed to get so under my skin but fuck.

"Fine. Get on your knees and suck my cock. _Slut_." He added the last word to see my reaction and I guess he liked it cause he kept using it.


End file.
